Our Only Hope
Prologue "Hollypaw! Hang on I'm coming!" Hollypaw clung desperately to the branch, the current tugged hardly at her fur, icy claws dug into her flanks as the river tried to snatch its prey away. "Let her die! She's weak!" Her leaders icy hiss rang out, her friend whipped around to face him. "You made us into apprentices to early you badger-heart!" Hollypaw heard her leader let out a vicious snarl to her best friend. "If you care about her so much... Go with her!" Her friend let out a deafening screech, as she was knocked into the icy river. Straight into Hollypaw. The snowy and cream forms of the kits were swallowed by the river that waited for its prey, their leader left them behind to die. Hollypaw struggled, she tried to stay awake, the river dug its icy claws into her soft pelt, taking her under water to whisper and sing her to sleep... Hollypaw felt something wrap around her sides, and tug her free of the icy jaws of the hunting river. Everything was still dark, as her and her friend were carried off to a place they knew nothing about... Chapter I "Hollyfur! I caught a squirrel!" Hollyfur looked calmly over at her friend, she gave a warming smile. Her creamy friend padded over, and dropped the squirrel. "Not bad, Mothpaw!" Her friend flattened her ears in frustration, shamrock eyes blazing. "Hey! You said call you Hollyfur! ''So, in return you have to call me Mothspot!" Hollyfur let out an amused purr, then sighed, looking down at her snowy paws. Emerald grass grew around her paws, she lived in a place full of prey and two-legs came but never bothered them. "I want to go back into clan life!" Mothspot blurted out, jerking Hollyfur out of her thoughts. Hollyfur brought her azure gaze over to Mothspot. "Are you sure? I mean, there are a lot of rogue here, sure, but I mean: were just now getting to a proper apprentice age, I don't think they'll listen to us!"Mothspot smirked, Ethan flicked her creamy, fluffy tail. "Are ''age ''down at have to matter. They'll join with the proper ''words!" ''Hollyfur though about the idea of her friend, sure, it was a...rather nice idea. But what would happen when they ran out of words to use? ''I guess we'll think about that when the right time comes, we ''are ''the only ones with clan knowledge of fighting skills and hunting skills... "Alright, Mothspot," She started, looking around. "I have a place for a camp, follow me." Hollyfur jumped off her small rock, then went over to the Thunderpath. Hollyfur placed a small paw on the large, scalding path. She then darted across the scalding path with Mothspot at her heels. Hollyfur ran off to the side, tearing through limbs of the trees. Finally, she broke free through the undergrowth. A two-legs place- abandoned- stood there. "This?! ''This can't be Mothclan camp!" Hollyfurs ears flattened in surprise. She hadn't even showed what was ''behind ''the abandoned place! "''Mothcla''n?! What makes you all high and mighty! ''I'm ''showing you the camp! It should be called Hollyclan!" Mothspot stepped back in anger, then her fur bristled. She unseathed her claws, letting out a venomous hiss. "Fine! Lets fight for leadership over the clan then!" Hollyfur tried to protest, but was already knocked to the ground by Mothspot. Hollyfur panicked, kicking her old friend away in despair. Mothspot hissed Hollyfur jumped back to her paws, Mothspot was just determined to fight it out! Hollyfur sighed, she didn't want to do this but... With unshesyhrd claws, she threw herself at Mothspot, Mothspot shrieked, then ran out of the way. Hollyfur landed hard on her paws. She felt paws slam into her side, making her shriek as she fell. Hollyfur swiped at Mothspots face, making the she-cat hiss in pain. Hollyfur bit her front paw, making Mothspot hiss, stepping back. Hollyfur tool this chance to kick her friend in the jaw. Mothspot fell back, Hollyfur stood over her friend. "Enough, I don't want fig-" Mothspot hissed before she could finish what she was saying. "Coward! You're apparently not fit for clan life! I'll find my ''own ''camp! Your not welcome in Mothclan!" With that, Mothspot, no, possibly ''Mothstar, ''retreated into the undergrowth. "I...didn't even show you..." Hollyfur looked down, her icy gaze then narrowed. Now was not the time for grief, if Mothspot was going to start a clan, she would attack the other cats here. If she didn't act now cats could die! "Yes, I am Hollystar, leader of Hollyclan. Rivalclan to Mothclan, and a new hope to all rogue!" Chapter II Hollystar walked over behind the abandoned two-leg place, a fresh sparrow in her jaws. Behind the two-legs place, was a giant rock with an opening place below it, it was more of two or three rocks leaning on each other actually. There was a path leading to the leaders den, a flat stone nearby for basking in the sun. The rock was high enough to see the entire clearing. Hollyfur went over to a place were the trees curved down to shelter a small prey pile. She set her sparrow down then sighed. She had worked herself to the bone trying to get the camp ready, and ''still ''wasn't done! Hollystar let out a groan of frustration, she probably wouldn't get Hollyclans camp done, while Mothstar probably had her camp done and had a territory! Hollystar yawned, she was tired from drsging moss, brambles, and twigs everywhere. Then she had to hunt! Hollystar heard the bushes rustle, she whipped around, claws unsheathed. A familiar black pelt with deep blue eyes stepped out of the undergrowth. Coal, a kind, patient tom. His sleek shadowy pelt...lake like azure eyes.... Hollystar shook the thoughts away. "Hey, Coal. Its nice to see you..." Hollystar smiled, pushing a mouse to the tom. Coal nodded in thanks, sitting down. "Nice to see you as well, Hollyfur." Hollystar flattened her ears at the old name, it held.memories of her and Mothstar. Getting along so well... She gave a forced nod, then spoke. "Please, call me Hollystar. Me and Mothspot got into a fight. Then she attacked me looking to kill, I can't bear to hold the name that brings memories of my old friend." Coal looked up from his mouse, azure eyes tearing into her Shamrock ones... "Such wise words for such a young cat..." Hollystar gave him an odd look. "Your only a few moons older than me?" Coal let out a laugh, Hollystar flattened her ears in frustration. Coal could be so kit-like sometimes. "Its getting late, maybe you could stay here?" Hollystar looked to the sky, it was slowly changing color. She watched it until it became the dark blue and jeweled sky she knew and loved... "That'd be nice..." Coal gave her a friendly smile, Hollystar looked back her den, then flicked her tail for Coal to follow. "I've seen Mothspot a lot, I tried to talk to her but she'd go hostile to other cats. I just gave up on it." He looked down, Hollystar slid into her den, having Coal follow not far behind. "Settle down, Coal, there's plenty of room!" Coal nodded, sitting down beside her, Hollystar didn't dare make eye contact. Coal was a nice tom, she liked him for that. "So, Coal... Remember when I said I was from a clan?" Coal looked up, rolling his eyes. He honestly never believed that she was from a clan. ''This is going to be harder than I thought... ''Hollystar took a deep breath, then continued. "I'm starting my own clan, the stand up against Mothstar, she's going to try and take over the entire forest here!" Coal flattened his ears, his eyes narrowed into slits. "Really now? Who is to say you won't do the same thing?" Coal stared right into her eyes with a hostile gaze... "Look, Coal, all clans have a territory, and the entire forest wod be to much for Hollyclan. Please, give it a chance, maybe you'll find you ''like ''clan life?" Coal rolled his eyes, looking over at Hollystar. "Fine, only because you can't decide about something if you don't try it. But I'm.not doing that weird name changing thing!" Hollystar simply nodded, she hoped she could convince Coal to stay. The tom was just...she didn't know, something about him just made him...charming... Hollystar shook the thought away. "I'll show you where you stay." Chapter III Hollystar yawned, the dawn sunlight flowing into her den. The she-cat stretched, it had been a rough night. Trying to find a suitable territory with Coal. As of now, they had a fair sized territory. Plenty of water,and Coal was considering to stay, she remembered the words Coal had said when she asked why... ''"Your staying?!" Hollystars eyes lit up in joy, Coal simply nodded, deep blue eyes staring intently into her shamrock ones. "Hollystar, you have accomplished your own land. A suitable territory for your soon-to-be group, if you keep this up, I believe you truly can succeed within creating such thing as a 'clan'. I have true faith in your Hollystar, I wish to support you in creating your group. You have my full respect, and i'd be honored to call myself a Hollyclan warrior." Hollystar left her den